The Doug and Carol fic
by celsea
Summary: suite et fin, amusez vous bien !
1. Default Chapter

Doug and Carol fic  
  
Saison 3 - épisode : "You bet your life". Doug et Carol fic, ne traite pas des autres personnages de la série. A la fin de l'épisode, Doug affirme à Carol qu'il s'est assagit par rapport aux filles et que « [sa] porte sera toujours ouverte pour [Carol] ». Elle, lui souhaite bonne nuit, elle a finit son service.  
  
ACTION ! Carol est dans la salle de repos des Urgences, c'est le même soir qu'à la fin du vrai épisode. Elle est assise devant une tasse de café, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air rêveur. Jennie entre et prend un air amusé à la vue de Carol. Celle-ci émerge de ses pensées et demande : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » « Nan, rien, c'est juste la tête que tu faisais ! A quoi tu pensais de si fascinant? » « Mmmm. Rien de spécial. » « Je parie que c'est un homme qui te mets dans cet état ! » Carol soupire : « Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! » Jennie sourit : « Est ce que je le connais ? » Carol acquiesse « Oui, c'est Doug Ross. » Jennie s'exclame : « Doug Ross ! J'aurais jamais imaginé. enfin je veux dire. je n'avais pas remarqué. enfin. ben vas y raconte ! » « Heu, tu vois, toi et moi, on n'est pas si proche que ça. Je ne sais pas si. » L'autre femme l'interrompt « Ecoute Carol, je sais parfaitement qu'on n'est pas de grandes copines toutes les 2, mais je me dis que peut-être, parler de notre vie sentimentale ça pourrait nous rapprocher un peu. » Carol hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, Jennie continue « Et puis, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe entre le Docteur Ross et toi ! » Carol sourit « T'as raison, je serais ravie de sympathiser avec toi. » Jennie sourit à son tour « Alors qu'est ce qui se passe de si génial avec le Docteur Ross ?! » « Tu veux pas qu'on parle de ça autre part plutôt, Doug est de service en ce moment et ça me gênerait un peu qu'il entre alors qu'on parle de lui. On va chez Doc MaGoo ? » « C'est parti ! » Les 2 femmes sortent de l'hôpital.  
  
Chez Doc MaGoo : Jennie répète une nouvelle fois sa question : « Alors ???! » Carol prend la parole, prête à tout mettre sur le tapis : « J'ai l'impression que Doug me drague ! » « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » « La façon dont il me parle, ce qu'il me dit, les moments où il vient me parler, . Toutes sortes de détails en fait. » « Intéressant ! Et toi, il t'intéresse ? » « Oui et non, enfin c'est compliqué étant donné qu'on est déjà sorti ensemble. » « Tu es sortie avec Doug Ross ?! Quand ? Combien de temps ? » « Avant que tu ne sois aux Urgences, il y a un peu plus de 3 ans. On est resté à peu près 1 mois ensemble, avant qu'il ne me trompe ! » « Ah ! » « Donc, je disais, c'est compliqué car il a aussi été un peu la cause de mon non-mariage. » « Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? » « Disons qu'il me draguait pendant mes fiançailles et il a réussi à me faire douter de mon amour pour mon fiancé. » « En effet, ça a l'air compliqué vos affaires. » « Et là, depuis 1 mois ou 2 je sens qu'il y a de nouveau quelque chose entre nous. Il me soutient, il vient me parler dès que je suis seule dans une pièce, me fait des compliments, me parle en chuchotant, . » « Alors là oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il veut sortir avec toi. Je suis vraiment surprise, désolée, je ne dis pas ça pour t'offenser mais j'ai toujours cru que Ross était un coureur de jupons. » « Oh ça oui, c'en est un ! Mais parfois il arrive à se contrôler et se fixe sur quelqu'un, moi en général ! D'ailleurs il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il s'était calmé au niveau de ses 'folies amoureuses'. J'espère que c'est la vérité, il m'a semblé qu'il avait arrêté les aventures d'un soir depuis quelques mois. (Pause) Je me demande si je l'intéresse vraiment ou si je me fais des films ? » « D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, t'as pas l'air de te faire de films. A partir de maintenant je vous surveillerai, comme ça je pourrai te dire ce que j'en pense. » « D'accord ! Mais ne nous colle pas trop quand même, ça finirait par m'énerver ! » « Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire, j'ai une vie moi aussi. » « Tins comment ça va avec Greg au fait ? » « Très bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme aussi compréhensif que lui. blablabla » ( AN : je vais m'arrêter là pour Greg et Jennie car ce fic est porté sur Carol et Doug ! ) Alors que Jennie et Carol sont encore chez DocMaGoo, le téléphone de Carol sonne. Elle répond. ( AN : faut pas être trop con non + !) « Allô ? » « Carol ? C'est Doug. Je ne te réveille pas j'espère?" « Non, c'est bon. Heu. Qu'est ce que qui se passe ? » « Ca me gêne un peu, mais j'ai un service à te demander. » « Dis toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. » « Voilà, en fait, j'ai pas mes clés d'appart' et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger cette nuit ? » « Oui, je peux, mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à Mark plutôt ? » « Il est déjà rentré chez lui et il a Rachel. » « Exact ! Et Carter ? » « Il est en chirurgie en ce moment, j'ose pas le déranger. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je vienne chez toi, je peux lui demander quand il redescendra aux Urgences. » « Non, non, ne te fatigue pas, ça ne me dérange pas ! » « Ah, bah pourquoi tu m'as demandé pour Mark et Carter alors ? » « Comme ça pour savoir ! Bon écoute, je suis chez DocMaGoo là, je te retrouve aux Urgences. » « Ok! Eh Carol ? » "Quoi?" "Merci!" "A tout de suite Doug." Elle raccroche. Jennie demande : « C'était Doug ? » « Oui, quand on parle du loup ! » Elles rient. Carol reprend « Apparemment il aurait perdu ses clés et il m'a demandé de l'héberger. Je dois y aller, il m'attend aux Urgences. » « D'accord, à demain alors. » « A demain, bonne soirée. » Carol prend la direction des Urgences. Au moment où elle arrive Doug sort pour la rejoindre. « Salut ! Je suis désolé pour ce soir. » « T'en fais pas, au moins ça me fera de la compagnie. » « Eh, à moi aussi. » Ils se sourient. « Alors comment t'as fait pour perdre tes clés ? T'es pas doué ! » « Arrête ça m'énerve je crois qu'elles sont dans mon appart' ! Parce que pour fermer la porte je n'ai pas besoin des clés tu vois. » « C'est pas cool ça ! » « Tu peux le dire ! » « Mais comment tu vas faire pour les récupérer ? Tu vas devoir casser ta porte, ou casser une fenêtre. » « Ouais, probablement. Je vais faire ça avant d'aller bosser demain, comme ça je pourrais prendre des vêtements propres. J'avais trop la flemme de faire ça ce soir, vu l'heure qu'il est. » « Tu m'étonnes ! (Pause) On y va ? T'as ta voiture ou je dois te conduire ? » « J'ai ma voiture. Bon, je te suis. » Ils se dirigent vers leur voiture respective. Arrivés sur le perron de chez Carol, les 2 protagonistes aperçoivent de la lumière venant de chez la jeune femme. Carol soupire « Oh non, ma mère s'est encore pointée ! Je sais pas ce qui lui prend à s'inviter tout le temps chez moi. » « On fait quoi alors ? Elle va se demander ce que je fais là. Tu veux qu'on lui fasse croire qu'on s'est remis ensemble ? » « J'en sais rien. On pourrait tout simplement lui dire la vérité. » « Arrête, elle ne va pas nous prendre au sérieux. Enfin après tout comme tu veux, mais si tu lui dis la vérité, elle va se faire des plans et penser qu'on essaie de lui cacher quelque chose. » « Pourquoi ça ? » Doug finit par ignorer sa question « Bon, on entre. Tu veux lui dire quoi alors ? » « Ca va on n'a qu'à faire comme si on était ensemble, t'as l'air de penser que c'est la meilleure solution, je te fais confiance. » Ils entrent dans la cuisine. La mère de Carol est là, en train de cuisiner. Elle les voit « Bonjour Carol ! Doug, tiens je ne m'y attendais pas. » Carol passe sa main autour de la taille de Doug et déclare « Doug passe la soirée avec moi ce soir. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi maman ? » « J'étais venue te faire un bon petit plat ma chérie. » « J'ai déjà mangé maman, t'aurais pas dû te déranger. » Elle répond l'air déçu « Bon, tant pis, tu mangeras ça plus tard. » Puis l'air enjoué « Je vois que je vous dérange là, je vais vous laisser en amoureux. » Doug a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Carol répond « D'accord. Je t'appelle. Au revoir maman. » « Au revoir madame ! » La mère de Carol s'en va, l'air toujours aussi enjoué. « Oh qu'est ce que j'en ai marre qu'elle soit sur mon dos ! » « J'ai bien aimé le moment où tu as mis ton bras autour de moi ! » « Mouais, en tout cas t'avais raison, ça a bien marché ton plan. » « Eh eh, on t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait toujours écouter le médecin ! » Elle rit « Bon, je ne te fais pas visiter, tu connais. Je vais quand même te montrer ma chambre, je te laisse mon lit. » « Nan, nan, je ne veux pas squatter ta maison et ton lit. Je vais dormir sur le canapé ça ira très bien. » « Ecoute, on laisse toujours son lit lorsqu'on a des invités, je ne voudrai pas mentir à la règle. » « Si tu veux, on peut dormir tous les 2 dans ton lit, comme ça il n'y aura pas de jaloux ! » Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, un sourire à la Freedent White aux lèvres.  
  
A SUIVRE ... 


	2. suite et fin ?

COUCOU, Bon j'ai eu la flemme de relire alors m'en veuillez pas pour les fautes de frappes et autres fautes de français mais surtout pour la faute du verbe « acquiesser », je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça peut s'écrire ! BONNE LECTURE ET BONNES VACANCES !!!  
  
.SUITE .  
  
Carol va-t-elle accepter de dormir avec Doug ? c'est ce que vous découvrirez après la pub ! lol, vive TF1 !  
  
Carol ouvre de grands yeux. «T'es sérieux là ? Parce que si oui, t'as un sacré culot ! » « Tu trouves aussi ! » Carol lève ses sourcils, faisant ainsi comprendre à Doug qu'elle attend une réponse sérieuse. « Je rigole Carol, enfin ! Mais maintenant je sais sur quelle longueur d'onde tu es ! » « Avoue que t'as été un peu direct sur ce coup là. » Doug hoche la tête : « Bon, je persiste et signe : je prends le canapé un point c'est tout. » « Puisque tu y tiens tant. » Doug soupire. « Eh, mais je pense à une chose. » Carol lève la tête et le questionne du regard. « Imagine, si ta mère n'était pas partie, on aurait été obligé de dormir ensemble ! » « Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas restée n'est ce pas ?! » Doug adopte un air surpris : « Tu es du même avis que moi pour une fois ! » Ils se regardent longuement et, Doug. s'installe sur le canapé.  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Carol, étant réveillée la première, se dirige vers le canapé pour réveiller le beau gosse. Elle se place juste au-dessus de sa tête et murmure, s'approchant de l'oreille de Doug, « Debout ! ». Puis de plus en plus fort, voyant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Doug finit par émerger, en sursautant. Il ouvre les yeux et voit le visage de Carol juste au-dessus du sien. Elle a la bouche tout proche se son oreille. Sentant qu'il est réveillé (à son haleine, lol, je déconne George Clooney ne pue pas de la gueule, non mais!), elle chuchote sensuellement « Bonjour monsieur ! ». Il lui répond d'une voix rauque. Carol dépose un doux baiser dans le cou de Doug en se relevant pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Doug demande, surpris : « Euh, c'était quoi ça ? » « Une revanche de tes allusions sexuelles d'hier soir ! » «Oulà, madame est rancunière ! Tu vas voir moi aussi je le suis ! » « Hou, j'ai peur ! Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! » « Pff, si tu crois m'impressionner tu te mets le doigt dans l'?il. J'ai l'Unagi moi ! (spéciale dédicace à Ross Geller !!) » Le jeune homme se lève et va aider Carol dans la cuisine, continuant à la taquiner. « Arrête de faire la maligne, je vais te ridiculiser devant toutes tes copines ! » « Quoi ?! T'as l'intention de refaire tes allusions devant tout le personnel ?! Je me demande bien lequel de nous deux sera le plus ridicule ! » « Qui vivra verra ! » Ils s'installent à la table et déjeunent. Doug reprend «Tu m'accompagnes à mon appart' tout à l'heure ? » « Si tu veux. Enfin ça dépend à quelle heure tu y vas. » « Le temps de déjeuner et de me préparer et je file. » « D'accord. Tu commences à quelle heure ce matin ? » « 8.00 et toi ? » « 8.30. t'as toujours l'intention de casser une fenêtre ? » « Ouep ! P'être qu'avec un peu de chance j'ai une fenêtre déjà ouverte et j'arriverai à entrer sans problèmes. » « Suspense ! » Ils boivent leur café, buvant et bavardant.  
  
Devant l'appart' de Doug  
  
Doug frappe la vitre avec son coude, elle se brise. « Je crois qu'on va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi ! » « Oui, grâce au petit Jésus la vitre s'est cassée et pas ton coude ! » « Tu rigoles ! Le petit Jésus n'a rien à voir là-dedans, tout ça c'est grâce à ma puissance extraordinaire ! » « Ouah ! Rambo-LE RETOUR !! » « T'as tout compris ! (Pause) Bon Rambo va passer par la fenêtre et tel un parfait gentleman, il va ouvrir la porte à sa chère et tendre dulcinée ! » « Je ne pensais pas Rambo si galant ! T'es sûr que c'est pas le petit Jésus plutôt ?! » « Oui, sûr et certain. Je sais que le petit Jésus te fait fantasmer mais je te jure que Rambo est nettement plus excitant ! » « Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça ! » « Arrête tes allusions c'est moi qui suis censé les faire, okay ?! » « Tes désirs sont des ordres. » Ils se taisent. Doug se faufile par la fenêtre cassée et va ouvrir à Carol. « Putain, je suis dégouté, il y a des bouts de verre partout. Tu veux pas tout nettoyer s'te plaît ?! » « Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne suis pas ta boniche ! » « Mais oui, je te fais marcher, et toi tu cours ! » « Ah, ah !(rire sarcastique) » (AN : spéciale dédicace à Gaby, trop bon trip !!) « Bon, je te laisse, je vais changer de vêtements et on part au boulot. » « Ben, tu ne fais pas changer la fenêtre ? » « Si, je vais appeler quelqu'un quand on sera à l'hôpital. Comme ça au moins je ne paye pas la com' ! Pas folle, la guêpe ! » « T'as dû te gourer, t'es pas Rambo, t'es Picsou ! » « Vas-y, rigole, rigole. Rira bien qui rira le dernier quand je te ridiculiserai devant tes copines ! » « T'as encore cette idée dans le crâne ?! » « Ouais, mon plan est en train de mijoter, t'inquiète ! » Il entre se changer dans sa chambre. Carol l'attend, elle écoute la radio. Doug sort de sa chambre. Ils se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où Doug s'apprête à refermer la porte, Carol s'exclame : « Eh, n'oublie pas tes clés cette fois, gros malin ! » « Ah, ah ! » (même rire sarcastique que Carol précédemment.)  
  
Aux Urgences  
  
Doug et Carol arrivent ensemble. Doug se dirige vers la salle de repos tandis que Carol, elle, s'assoit contre la table du bureau des admissions (AN : je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, c'est l'endroit où Jerry et les autres infirmières traînent souvent.). Jennie s'approche de Carol en souriant : « Salut, alors comment s'est passée ta soirée ? » « C'était très sympa. Je te raconterai un peu plus tard si tu veux. » « Okay ! Je suis toujours aussi curieuse ! » Pendant ce temps, le Dr Ross sort de la salle de repos accompagné du Dr Greene. Ils discutent. En passant près de Carol, Doug murmure : « Les carottes sont cuites ma petites infirmières ! » Elle répond, l'air perplexe : « Quoi ? » « L'heure de ma vengeance a bientôt sonné ! » « Si tu voulais faire un effet de surprise, t'as raté ton coup mon p'tit père ! » Doug hoche les épaules et part en salle de réa. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Doug cherche parmi les dossiers un cas pédiatrique. Carol le rejoint. L'hôpital est presque vide de patients, pas mal d'infirmières rodent autour du bureau des admissions. Carol informe Doug: "Y a un enfant au rideau 3 qui se plaint de douleur crânienne. Tu peux venir l'examiner ? » Doug lui répond sur un ton affectueux : « Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. Dis donc, tu m'as vraiment tout donné hier soir, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as invité à passer la nuit chez toi ! Mais dis moi, t'étais autant en manque que ça ?! Parce que si t'as besoin, je recommence tant que tu veux ! (Pause) Au fait la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas les capotes ! » Il réarrange son stéthoscope et marche d'un pas assuré vers le rideau 3. En passant devant Carol, il lui pose une main sur les fesses et la regarde droit dans les yeux avec un demi sourire aux lèvres avant de continuer son chemin. Une fois Doug hors de vue, toutes les infirmières accourent autour de Carol, les yeux ecarquillés et lui posant tout un tas de questions. Elle, a la bouche grande ouverte d'un air « Comment il a osé faire ça ?! ». Jennie, à son tour, s'approche de Carol : « Ah, oui, alors tout à l'heure quand tu m'as dit que ta soirée était très sympa, c'était. enfin c'était de sexe dont tu parlais quoi ! Ce que j'ai pu être naïve, je te jure ! » Elle a un air amusé. Carol finit par réagir : « Ah, le salaud putain j'arrive pas à le croire ! » Jennie : « Quoi ? » « En fait, il ne s'est rien passé entre Doug et moi. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'était pour m'emmerder ! Il a bien réussi son coup cet enfoiré ! » « Oulà, je suis perdue là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques. » « Ouais, je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut que j'y aille là. » Elle va au rideau 3. « Doug je peux te parler en privé vite fait ? » Ils se dirigent vers une salle vide. Doug prend la parole d'un air innocent : « Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe Carol ?! » « Comment t'as pu me faire ça Doug, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! V'là la réputation que je vais avoir maintenant. » « Bon, okay, je suis désolé, c'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais c'est toi qui me provoquais ! » « Ah bon ? » « Oui, avec tes : 'j'ai pas peur de ce que tu vas dire' et tout. C'est comme-ci tu m'avais lancé un défi tu comprends ? » Carol, l'air désabusé : « Oh, oui je comprends très bien, tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir réveillé la bête qui sommeillait en toi. Tu me pardonnes ?! » « Ah, ah ! » « Ecoute, tu peux être sûr qu'il va y avoir des représailles de ma part. Alors je serai toi je ferai gaffe à mon joli petit cul ! » « A mon quoi ?! » « T'as très bien entendu ! Ma vengeance sera foudroyante ! » « Plus foudroyante que ce que je t'ai balancé ?! Ca va être difficile à battre ma chère ! » « C'est ça vante toi ! Quand je pense que t'as même pas la descence de t'excuser. » « Arrête, je me suis excusé. » Carol réfléchit « Pfff tu m'énerves ! » Elle sort de la pièce sans demander son reste. Doug la mate de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, un sourire d'envie aux lèvres.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, toujours aux Urgences  
  
Doug est assis sur l'un des comptoirs du bureau des admissions, il lit un magazine de golf. Jerry est devant un des ordinateurs et les infirmières discutent. Carol sort de la salle de repos, elle se dirige vers le bureau des admissions et s'approche de Doug. Elle lui enlève son magazine des mains et se place entre ses jambes. (AN : Vous imaginez la scène car je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.) Tout le monde témoin de cette scène se retourne pour ne pas en manquer un morceau. Doug regarde Carol avec de grands yeux. Elle déclare d'une voix de perverse : « Doug, quand tu disais que tu reviendrais chez moi dès que je serai en manque, t'étais sérieux ? » Doug la regarde d'un air indécis et finit par répondre, feignant l'assurance : « Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux. » « Alors avant que tu ne reviennes, j'ai quelques petites remarques à te faire. » « Ah ? Vas-y, dis moi. » « Sache que ton statut de précoce m'a légèrement dérangé ! Et quand je dis légèrement c'est pour ne pas te froisser ! Et si je rajoute à ça le coup de la panne que j'ai enduré, sache que la soirée n'a pas été aussi torride que je le souhaitais ! Tu m'as profondément déçu Doug ! Parce que le fait que tu sois précoce, passe encore, mais en plus que tu me fasses le coup de la panne, et tout ça dans la même soirée. Comprends mon mécontentement. Enfin bon, il paraît que ça peut arriver à tout le monde, alors je passe l'éponge pour cette fois ! » Elle lui caresse la joue de sa main et l'embrasse sauvagement pendant quelques courtes secondes. Carol reprend : « C'est bien ce que je craignais : t'embrasse aussi mal que tu fais l'amour ! » Elle recule d'un geste de dégoût et s'avance d'un pas assuré vers les toilettes. Dans les toilettes des Urgences : Doug entre en furie, Carol est en train de recoiffer sa tignasse. Elle a le visage serein. Doug hurle : « C'est ça ta vengeance ?? Me faire passer pour un impuissant devant tout le personnel ? » « Parce que passer pour une nympho devant tout le service tu crois que c'est mieux ?! Un partout, la balle au centre, on est quitte maintenant. » Doug balance sa tête d'un côté sur l'autre, pesant le pour et le contre. «Mouais, tu dois avoir raison je suppose. » « Evidemment ! » « Au fait, ce que t'as dit à propos de ma façon d'embrasser, tu le pensais vraiment ou ça faisait partie de ton plan ? » « Ca faisait partie de mon plan, cela dit pour répondre plus précisément à ta question, je dois dire que j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ta façon d'embrasser tout à l'heure. Mon but, c'était juste de te casser ! » Doug s'approche 'dangereusement' de Carol. Leurs pieds sont presque collés et Doug regarde Carol droit dans les yeux. Il murmure d'une voix douce : « Si t'as pas fait attention à ma façon d'embrasser tout à l'heure, on peut recommencer sans problème tu sais ! Parce qu'en fait, ton avis sur la question m'importe vraiment ! » Il a un léger sourire et des yeux de coquins ! (AN : Y a des fois, j'aimerai bien être Carol moi !) Carol répond sur le même ton : « Si c'est important pour toi je veux bien faire un petit effort ! » Doug pose ses mains sur le visage de Carol et lui caresse les joues de ses pouces. Il avance doucement son visage vers celui de Carol puis l'embrasse doucement. Le baiser gagne en intensité et les 2 auteurs se voient dans l'obligation de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Doug regarde à nouveau Carol fixement, attendant une réponse à sa question. Pour toute réponse, Carol initie un second baiser, celui-ci nettement plus sauvage. Ils continuent leur jeu de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'une intrusion les interrompent : Jennie. Elle se racle la gorge pour indiquer sa présence, Doug et Carol se tournent alors vers elle, un peu gênés. La jeune femme déclare : « Un AVP en salle 1, Dr Ross, on a besoin de vous. » Il acquiesse sans terminer l'étreinte qu'il partage avec Carol. Jennie s'apprête à refermer la porte des toilettes mais ajoute: « Excusez moi ! » d'un air désolé avant de disparaître. Doug et Carol sont de nouveau seuls. Ils se regardent avec envie. Doug embrasse Carol une nouvelle fois, avant de sortir des toilettes, lui jetant un dernier regard.  
  
Au bureau des admissions : Doug et Carol sont à l'écart du reste du personnel. Ils discutent. Pendant ce temps-là, les infirmières les observent avec intérêt. Doug chuchote à Carol : « Ecoute, le plus simple c'est qu'on fasse une petite impro' leur expliquant le topo histoire qu'ils arrêtent de nous mater à longueur de temps comme si on était des bêtes de foire. ! » « La faute à qui ? » « C'est bon, c'est aussi de ta faute alors assume, et viens ! » Doug et Carol s'avancent de façon à faire face au personnel. Doug prend la parole d'une voix forte : « Carol et moi-même espérons que vous avez apprécié notre jeu de scène d'aujourd'hui. » « En fait, on prend des cours d'art dramatique dans le même club et on avait à s'entraîner pour une représentation future. » « Alors on s'est dit qu'on ferait ça devant un vrai public qui sera en mesure de nous donner son avis sur notre jeu. » « En vous remerciant ! » Doug et Carol saluent leur public. Carol reprend : « Alors on est crédible en tant que comédiens ? » Jennie rétorque : « Oui, très ! J'ai été bluffée! Et la scène dans les toilettes ça faisait partie du spectacle aussi ? » Carol acquiesse en souriant : « Bien sûr ! » « Ouah, vous aviez vraiment tout prévu alors ! J'espère que je suis invitée à la représentation ? » Doug bafouille : « Euh. on essaiera de te trouver une place Jennie ! » Un blessé arrive sur un brancard. L'attention se détourne de Doug et Carol qui soufflent de soulagement. 


	3. FIN

.FIN. (Bon je sais c'était sensé être la fin la dernière fois mais je pensais que la boucle n'était pas complètement bouclée alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une dernière scène.)  
  
Sinon je voudrai m'excuser de la présentation des 2 chapitres précédents mais ca déconne entre Word et fanfinction, le site n'a pas sauté de lignes là où je l'avais fait sur Word. Donc ce chapitre est très aéré (sur Word en tt cas) pour une lecture plus agréable (j'espère que ça va marcher).  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
Appartement de Doug :  
  
Doug est assis sur un fauteuil, il regarde un talk show en sirotant un verre de Coca-Cola (AN : Et encore je suis sympa je lui ai pas mis un seau de pop-corn dans les mains, ça aurait été trop caricatural !). On sonne à la porte. Doug se lève et va ouvrir. Carol est sur le seuil, Doug la salue puis lui fait signe d'entrer dans son « humble demeure ». Carol observe la pièce du regard puis lance :  
  
« Alors, tu me fais voir ta merveille ? »  
  
« Tu vas être bluffée ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir oublié mes clés finalement ! »  
  
Ils s'approchent de la fenêtre.  
  
« Voilà, tout est là. Pas mal, hein ? »  
  
« Ouais, belle couleur, matériau classe, arrête je vais être jalouse ! »  
  
« Mais attends, tu sais pas tout, elle a un double vitrage, comme ça plus de problème de bruit. Et, le must du must, le type qui l'a changée m'a juré qu'elle était incassable ! »  
  
Il hoche la tête d'un air fier.  
  
Carol rétorque : « Et si tu re-perds tes clés comment tu feras pour entrer chez toi, idiot ?! »  
  
« Ah merde, j'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité ! Tant pis, comme ça j'aurai une bonne excuse pour venir passer la nuit chez toi ! »  
  
Carol s'approche de Doug en chantonnant : « Tu seras bienvenue chez moiiiii »  
  
« Ah oui ? C'est une bonne nouvelle car si je t'ai invité chez moi ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour te laisser admirer ma fenêtre, je voulais aussi te demander si tu accepterais que l'on sorte ensemble ? »  
  
« C'est si poliment demandé, je ne peux qu'accepter Doug. »  
  
Elle lui saute au cou puis l'embrasse. Doug murmure à l'oreille de Carol :  
  
« Je t'avais bien dit que Rambo était irrésistible ! »  
  
Elle rit.  
  
FIN  
  
MERCI D'AVOIR LU (  
CECILE 


End file.
